Kira First
by Warm-Ice
Summary: She came to him because he was Kira. If he had been Light, she never would have even known of his existance in the world they sought to cleanse.


**Kira First**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the guy who wrote the article but he doesn't even have a name so who the heck cares?**

_**Warm-Ice: I wish to write a series of chapters for Misa and Light but I'm having difficulty with Light's character. So for now, I'll just settle with this one shot, very short. I'll try to be mroe Light-like in the meantime and try to write a good story for these two because I had truly wished for them to stay together.  
**_

* * *

Light was reading the newspaper like every other day in the house before Misa came and gave him a cup of coffee. He took it without a word and Misa was all too happy. With child-like grace she waltzed behind his chair and peered over his shoulder, looking at what he was looking at. She smiled to herself at the thought of seeing the world the way Light saw the world, just like the way they were now.

But her smile vanished and she exclaimed in indignation once she saw a small article in the paper displeasing enough to make her fume. She pointed at it with passion and said, "How dare this guy!" Light looked up at her, then down at his paper, seeing what she was pointing at. It was the one he was reading too, the one about Kira being the devil bent on taking over the world. He had been silently planning on how to approach that issue for a moment. But he decided that it was not worthy of acknowledgement.

"Ignore it." Light said.

"But," Misa argued with a pout, "That's not true at all! Kira is not a devil! He protects people!" She said, stomping her way to face him with hands on her hips. "He kills bad guys just like a super hero!" A super hero? Hardly. She begins to stomp away. Light could already predict that she was going to hunt that person down and use the deathnote but he would have none of that.

"Misa." he called to which she stopped and looked back at him. He motioned for her to come to him and she did with a sulky pout. "He isn't worth Kira's time."

"But," Misa started again, dropping to her knees and laying her head on his lap, making the ever cold Light stiffen just a little bit before calming down and playing his part as her 'husband'. "I don't understand...Why don't people understand? Light-kun is working so hard to make this world a better place. He wants to clean this ugly society. He deserves to be loved." Slowly, his hand came to rest on her head, almost hesitant to fulfill the need to touch her in moments like these.

Moments when he'd realize that Misa was so beautiful and so honestly loving and devoted. Moments like these when he'd realize that she truly made her ultimate sacrifice by dedicating her whole life...or what's left of it, to him.

"But you love me, don't you?" Kira is just using her. She was just an instrument in this masterpeice. She was something miniscule and disposable and completely...replaceable.

"Of course! Misa-misa will always love Light-kun!" She said, looking up at him with those fiery eyes he knew well enough. Kira played the part of a husband well enough too. He grapsed her arms and pulled her up and into his own, keeping her there and holding her as tight as she needed to _feel _needed.

And with deceptively soft words he spoke to her, "Then that's all that matters to me. I'll make the perfect world, for you and our baby." he promised, burrying his lies into her mind as he breathed in the scent of her hair. He could feel her breath escape her in a swoon as she melted in his arms and snuggled into his neck. She was so easy, so willing to be used.

Ever since before he had hated people like her. People who don't mind being manipulated even though they know perfectly well that they are simply tools. All she needed was a bit of bait and she'd be there in a heart beat. People like her, who were so different from people like him, Kira, L, Mello, and Near. People like her who were so...inferior.

"Hai..." But people like him don't smile like people like her. Ignorance is bliss after all. And people like him don't embrace as warmly as people like her. She didn't like to be alone. And people like him had pride, unlike her who only did as she pleased. Did...as he pleased as well. "Thank you for working so hard..." she said, smiling with content in his arms. People like him don't think about others, only themselves. "Daddy." she said, moving her hand to her stomach where the baby was starting to form.

Without realizing and without needed to, his arms tightened around her. Her soft voice reminded him. And it came crashing down on him stronger than ever before. He could have loved her. He could have truly loved her. If she had not loved Kira first.

Abruplty, he lets go and tells her to leave him. She is kind enough to do as he said and he was cold enough to convince her that he felt no different from a moment ago, that he was still just using her.


End file.
